The Future Series :: A Promise
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Secnd story.. Saat ingin pulan ke masa depan, Mesin waktu Yesung menarik Kim Ryeowook dari masa lalu.. RnR, pliis..


**The Future Series

* * *

**

**Cast ::**

**Kim Leeteuk as The Leader,**

**Hangeng / Hankyung,**

**Kim Yesung,**

**Lee Donghae,**

**Choi Siwon,**

**Cho Kyuhyun,**

**Kim Ryeowok,**

**Zhoumi, and**

**Henry

* * *

**

**Second Story**

**A Promise**

Pov :: Kim Yesung

.

" Argh!" Kulempar bola besi yang baru saja kudapatkan dari Teukie hyung yang berada di masaku. Masa depan. Dan sekarang aku masih berada di masa lalu.

Sial! Disaat keadaan begitu kenapa aku harus berada di masa lalu, sih?

Aku nggak berguna!

Disaat keluargaku menghadapi masalah besar. Aku justru tak ada di tempat itu. Aku saudara yang nggak berguna! Sekarang apa yang aku lakukan di masa lalu? Bukannya alat penyadap Kyuhyun sudah meledak? Apa aku harus mendapatkan fosil yang Kyu minta?

Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan di rumah?

Apa kondisi Teukie hyung nggak drop lagi.. Bagaimanapun juga kondisinya masih belum sembuh total. Eh, malah harus menyusup ke akademi X-Jyuniour? Bertarung? Apa sih yang dikerjakan para dongsaengku disana?

Lalu masalah yang kami dapat. Kim Heechul dibawa kerumah untuk dikembalikan oleh Siwon? Apa rumah kami itu penampungan para yang terbuang dari akademi menyebalkan itu?

Yah, memang sih Teukie hyung juga pernah masuk dalam daftar yang terbuang dari X-Jyuniour..

Tapi..

Ah, udahlah Yesung. Daripada mikir yang macem- macem bukannya sebaiknya kamu pulang sekarang? Kalau terus berada disini dan marah- marah itu nggak akan membuatmu lebih baik, babo!

" Ah, mian.." Kudengar seseorang berbicara didekatku.

Ah! Aku nggak boleh bertemu dengan manusia masa lalu, kan?

Aku tak mengalihkan wajahku. " Nae? Wae?" Jawabku sesingkat mungkin.

" Kau menjatuhkan ini." Ucapnya lagi. Dari sudut mataku, kulihat orang itu menyodorkan bola besi yang tadi kulempar.

Kuambil bola itu dan menunduk. Masih nggak mau melihat wajahnya. " Gomawo.."

Aku harus pergi dari masa ini. Aku harus pulang..

Kuputuskan untuk segera meninggalkan orang yang nggak aku ketahui itu. Aku mengecek kesekelilingku. Kalau ada manusia yang melihatku bisa gawat. Aku nggak mau terlibat masalah sama akademi yang peraturannya segudang itu. Malas banget, deh..

Oke, sepi..

Kuambil alat pembuka portal penembus waktu bentuk bulat yang berukuran kecil itu. Kuletakkan ditanah dan aku mulai menyetel alat itu.

Nggak semua orang bisa menembus waktu. Di keluargaku, hanya aku yang boleh melakukannya.

Kenapa?

Menembus waktu adalah hal terlarang. Manusia masa depan nggak bisa bertahan lama kalau berada di masa lalu karena keadaan alam dan atmosfir yang sangat berbeda. Aku sudah mengikuti banyak pelatihan dan tubuhku sudah dimodifikasi untuk menerima setiap perubahan yang terjadi disekitarku dalam waktu singkat. Karena itu hanya aku yang bisa bolak- balik ke masa lalu dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Setelah menekan tombol hijau untuk membuka jalan, aku mundur sedikit.

Lubang hitam terbuka di tanah.

Kali ini kutekan tombol merah lalu biru yang ada di alatku.

Wuung… Alatku berfungsi. Kurasakan terpaan angin dari dalam lubang hitam itu.

Trrt..Trrt.. Namun detik berikutnya kulihat percikan- percikan listrik didalam lubang hitam itu. Apa yang terjadi? Apa alatku rusak? Ah, sial!

Nggak bisa menunggu lama, nih.. Padahal transformasi tempatnya masih belum sempurna.

Bodo amat, ah.. Loncat aja..

Aku meloncat masuk kedalam portal itu dan kegelapan ruang hampa langsung menyelimutiku. Aku seakan tenggelam dan terus jatuh. Daya penglihatanku memudar disaat cahaya terang menelanku. Samar- samar aku mendengar suara ledakan jauh diatasku. Alatku hancur. Semoga saja aku sampai di rumah.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Uhuk.. Uhuk.." Kudorong pintu besi alat transfuse waktu yang ada diruang kerja Teukie hyung. Asap mengepul dari dalam benda itu. Menyelimutiku pastinya. " Aku harus memperbaikinya, deh.. Payah.."

Aku melangkah keluar dari dalam kotak besi itu. Masih sambil terbatuk- batuk.

" Uhuk.. Uhuk.." Masih batuk. Kok seperti bukan aku yang batuk.. Suaranya juga terdengar berbeda dari suaraku.

Eh, tunggu? Bukan aku yang batuk!

" Uhuk.. Dimana ini.. Uhuk.." Suara itu terdengar lagi.

Siapa itu? Suaranya dari dalam alat transfuse waktuku..

Aku menoleh, kulihat seseorang keluar dari kepulan asap. Namja berwajah kecil itu menatapku kaget lalu menatap kesekelilingnya tak percaya. Siapa dia? Kenapa dia keluar dari dalam mesin waktuku? Apa jangan- jangan..

Aku mundur dengan langkah gemetar.

" Dimana aku? Siapa kau!" Dia menjerit kaget. " Ta-tadi ada cahaya aneh yang menarikku.. Lalu.. Lalu.. Aku ada dimana sekarang? Tadi aku kan lagi dalam perjalanan menuju minimarket! Tempat apa ini?"

" Heyo, tenang.." Kutarik namja kecil itu dan membungkam mulutnya. Bahaya kalau ada yang dengar ada suara orang tak dikenal di dalam rumah ini. Teukie hyung bisa marah banget padaku. " Kau.. Apa kau dari masa lalu?"

Namja itu memandangku bingung. " Hah? Masa lalu?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. " Kau.. Kau tahu tahun berapa sekarang?" Tanyaku cepat.

" 2011?" Jawabnya polos.

Tepat! Dia manusia masa lalu. Sekarang ini kan tahun 4011!

" Hyung sudah kembali?"

Kudengar suara Donghae yang hendak masuk kedalam ruang kerja Teukie hyung. Aku harus menyembunyikan namja ini dari Donghae. Ah, tapi itu percuna! Penciuman Donghae kan sangat tajam. Dengan mudah ia pasti akan menemukan namja ini.

" Sembunyi!" Seruku cepat.

" Apaan sih?" Namja itu menyentakkan tanganku dan bergerak menjauh dengan panik. " Dimana aku? Cepat kembalikan aku!"

" Hyung?" Donghae masuk. Ia langsung diam saat melihat namja yang bersamaku di ruangan ini. Tatapan matanya terlihat agak bingung. " Hyung? Siapa namja itu?"

" Di_"

" Kembalikan aku!" Sebelum aku selesai bicara, namja itu memotong ucapanku. " Sebenarnya siapa kalian? Kenapa pakaian kalian sangat aneh begitu, sih? Aku dimana? Tempat apa ini? Aku harus pulang! Aku har_"

Psst! Entah darimana Kyuhyun datang, dia sudah berdiri dibelakang namja itu dan menempelkan alat penenang di lengan namja itu. Satu detik, namja itu langsung terkulai dan Kyuhyun menahannya.

" Kyu?" Kutatap dongsaengku serius. " Dia nggak sengaja terbawa..? Alat itu rusak?"

" Nae." Balas Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat tubuh namja itu. " Aku sudah lihat, hyung.. Sebelum hyung kembali tadi aku merasakan gelombang radiasi yang kacau dari alat ini. Aku ke ruang lab untuk mengambil beberapa alat dan saat aku datang kalian sudah berkumpul disini." Jelasnya. Kyuhyun menyerahkan namja itu padaku.

Kugendong namja yang terlihat tetidur pulas itu. " Temui Teukie hyung dan yang lain. Kita bicarakan hal ini setelah aku menempatkan namja ini dikamar kosng." Ucapku sambil berjalan meninggalkan kedua dongsaengku yang hanya mengangguk pelan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Teukie hyung bersandar di tembok sambil melirik kedalam kamar tempat dimana kubaringkan namja dari masa lalu itu. Ia menatapku tak percaya. " Ceroboh sekali kau."

" Mian, hyung.. Karena alat itu nyaris rusak, aku tak menunggu prosesnya selesai, aku nggak tahu ada yang ikut terhisap dari masa lalu." Pandanganku kualihkan dari mata hyungku yang kelihatan lelah. Dia pasti makin pusing sama masalah kami, deh..

Teukie hyung menghela nafas berat. " Kyu, kau butuh waktu berapa lama untuk memperbaiki mesin Yesung?"

Kulihat Kyuhyun diam sambil memejamkan matanya. Berpikir.

" Mungkin tiga hari. Ah, bisa lebih cepat mungkin." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menatapku. " Kira- kira berapa umurnya?"

Kulirik kedalam ruangan itu. " Mungkin sekitar sembilan belas tahun."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas frustasi. " Kalau begitu dia mungkin hanya bisa bertahan selama dua hari disini. Aku nggak yakin bisa menyelesaikan alat itu dalam waktu dua hari, lho.. Bagaimana ini? Apa kita harus meminta pertolongan akademi?"

" Kau mau kita terkena masalah?" Donghae berdiri disamping Teukie hyung. " Siwon dan Hankyung hyung sedang mencoba menghidupkan kembali Kim Heechul. Menyembunyikan dua orang dari akademi X-Jyuniour aja udah bisa dibilang masalah gawat. Kau mau menambahkan masalah dengan bilang ada manusia masa lalu yang terhisap kesini?"

Tiba- tiba Teukie hyung berdiri tegap menatap ke dalam ruangan. " Dia sudah bangun." Gumamnya sambil berjalan masuk kedalam kamar itu. Aku, Kyu dan Donghae mengikutinya.

Namja itu beringsut bangun dan menatap kami ketakutan. " Siapa kalian?"

Teukie hyung duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya. " Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya lembut.

" Kim Ryeowook." Jawabnya.

" Jadi, kau dari tahun 2011?" Teukie hyung masih bertanya perlahan- lahan sambil mengusap bahu namja itu lembut. Saat ini ia sedang memancarkan reaksi ion negative dari dalam dirinya agar namja itu tenang.

Namja yang bernama Ryeowook itu mengangguk. " Dimana aku..? Kalian semua siapa? Kenapa pakaian kalian aneh?"

Donghae menyikut lenganku. " Dia bingung dengan pakaian kita? Bukannya pakaian dia yang aneh? Dia hanya mengenakan baju berbahan kain tipis seperti itu. Itu kan dilarang." Bisik Donghae.

" Namanya juga orang dari masa lalu." Balasku cepat.

Teukie hyung mengangguk mengerti dengan kebingungannya. " Baiklah, Ryeowook-sshi.."

" Cukup panggil aku Wokkie." Selanya.

Kudengar hyungku terkekeh pelan. " Oke, Wookie.. Akan kujelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu. Tapi kau harus berjanji tak boleh kaget atau membuat keributan disini."

Kulihat namja itu mengangguk. Teukie hyung menoleh kearah kami bertiga yang masih berdiri mematung dan tersenyum kearah kami. " Apakah kalian bertiga bisa meninggalkan kami sebentar? Kyu, kau harus segera memperbaiki mesin itu. Yesung, kau harus membantunya. Dan Donghae, pergi ketempat Siwon dan Hankyung dan bilang kalau aku butuh bantuan mereka disini."

Tanpa banyak membantah Donghae yang pertama pergi. Dan seperti biasa, dia berlari kearah jendela dan meloncat lalu terbang menjauh.

" Dia terbang!" Kulihat mata Wookie terbelalak melihat keanehan dihadapannya dan Teukie hyung hanya tersenyum lembut.

" Ayo hyung." Kyuhyun menyentuh lenganku dan perlahan tubuh kami berubah menjadi hologram. Sebelum aku dan Kyuhyun menghilang, kulihat namja itu melotot menatapku tak percaya sambil menutup mulutnya.

Dan tiba- tiba aku sudah berada di dalam laboratorium Kyuhyun. Kyhyun berjalan meninggalkanku kemeja penelitiannya yang dipenuhi tabung reaksi, alat- alat dan rangkaian mesin yang masih belum selesai.

Kulihat diujung ruangan ada sebuah kotak yang ditutupi kain. " Kau sedang meneliti apa Kyu?"

Namja itu tersenyum licik kearahku. " Hyung nggak boleh menyentuh itu." Ia menunjuk kearah kotak yang cukup besar yang ditutupi kain putih. " Itu penelitian terbaru yang masih kurahasiakan."

" Kau pakai gen yang kudapatkan dari masa lalu untuk alat itu?" Aku masih penasaran.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil mulai mengambil beberapa mesin yang tergeletak dihadapannya dan memakai kacamata 3D yang biasa digunakannya untuk bereksperimen. " Sekarang yang harus hyung pikirkan adalah, bagaimana cara mempertahankan kehidupan namja itu disini. Kalau perhitunganku nggak meleset, satu setengah hari lagi dia akan sekarat."

" Arraseo." Jawabku pelan.

Aku tak mungkin membiarkan namja yang nggak tahu apa- apa itu kehilangan nyawanya di duniaku. Aku akan bertanggung jawab terhadapnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku melangkah keluar dari rumahku. Pagi ini aku ingin bicara dengan Ryeowook. Semalam aku begadang di laboratorium Kyuhyun jadi nggak sempat bicara dengannya. Kira- kira apa yang Teukie hyung jelaskan padanya, ya..

Kulihat namja itu sedang duduk dipinggir air mancur yang terletak dihalaman rumah kami. Ia mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan kami. Pakaian manusia dimasaku. Cocok juga. Tubuhnya mungil dan perawakannya kecil. Seperti yeojya.

Dia menoleh menatapku dan tersenyum. Nggak ada ekspresi takut atau frustasi dari wajahnya. Dia tenang sekali. " Pagi, Yesung hyung.."

" Kau tahu namaku?"

Dia mengangguk. " Teukie hyung sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku semalam. Semua anggota keluarganya. Juga apa aja yang ada di masa ini. Dia bilang aku nggak perlu khawatir, karena aku akan segera dipulangkan."

Aku duduk disampingnya sambil memandangi langit yang cerah. Apa Teukie hyung bilang tentang masalah yang mungkin akan dihadapinya kalau terus berada disini? Lebih baik nggak usah diberitahu.. Dia bisa ketakutan..

" Hyung.." Kyuhyun muncul tepat didekatku dan Ryeowook sambil melepas kacamata lab yang biasa dipakainya.

" Nae?"

Ia menarik tanganku dan membuka telapak tanganku. Disisipkannya sebuah chip masuk menembus kulitku. " Tolong berikan ini pada Siwon hyung dan Hankyung hyung di labratorium Siwon hyung. Aku berhasil mengumpulkan partikel- partikel yang bisa memicu detak jantung Kim Heechul. Tapi karena sibuk aku nggak bisa kesana."

Kutatap telapak tanganku. " Baiklah. Akan kuantarkan."

" Mian, hyung.. Donghae hyung ada penelitian dari luar akademi dengan temannya. Dan hyung tahu sendiri kalau Teukie hyung nggak boleh keluar rumah karena setelah penyusupan kemarin kondisinya memburuk, cuma hyung yang bisa membantuku." Ia nyengir sambil kembali memasang kacamatanya. Tubuhnya lagi- lagi menjadi hologram.

" Hyung boleh mengajak namja itu kok.." Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas lalu menghilang.

Kutatap Ryeowook yang menatapku penasaran. " Kau mau ikut?"

" Kemana?"

" Ketempat dongsaengku. Yah, kalau kau mau tetap disini juga nggak apa- apa." Aku merogoh saku kemeja panjangku dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil. Kutekan tombol berwarna hijau dan kotak itu berubah menjadi alat peredam suara. Seperti earphone namun terbuat dari besi.

Ryeowook berdiri menatapku. " Aku ikut." Ucapnya.

" Baiklah. Pakai ini." Kupasangkan alat peredam menutupi telinganya. " Kau tetap bisa mendengar dengan baik, hanya saja kau nggak akan mendengar suara dengungan mesin- mesin di masa ini. Kalau kau dengar aku takut gendang telingamu akan pecah. Kami menggunakan suara beresonansi tinggi." Aku berjalan mendahuluinya. " Arra, Wookie?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. " Arraseo, hyung."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Gomawo, hyung.." Kuberikan chip yang tadi dimasukkan Kyuhyun ketanganku kepada Siwon yang masih serius dengan mesin yang nggak terlalu kupahami. Ahli kehidupan macam dia memang bisa diandalkan.

Kulihat Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Ryeowook. " Jadi kau Kim Ryeowook yang terbawa dari masa lalu?"

Ryewook mengangguk. " Kim Ryeowook imnida. Tapi panggil aja Wookie. Kau itu Siwon dan yang satunya disana Hankyung hyung, kan? Teukie hyung sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadaku."

Siwon mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah.

Kualihkan pandanganku kesosok Kim Heechul yang terbaring diatas tempat tidur dengan bertelanjang dada. Kabel- kabel disusupkan masuk menembus kulitnya agar disambungkan ke jantungnya. " Apa kau yakin bisa melakukannya sendiri, Siwon?"

Siwon menghela nafas. " Aku sudah meminta tolong Kim Kibum untuk membantu, tapi dia menolak. Dia bilang tak akan pernah menolong orang dari X-Jyuniour. Padahal hanya dia yang bisa kumintai tolong."

Aku mengangguk. " Lalu, apa ada kemajuan?"

Hankyung berjalan mendekatiku sambil menyambungkan beberapa kabel ditanganku. " Kau lihat sendiri.."

Kurasakan tegangan listrik mengalir dari kabel itu merasuki tubuhku. Otakku nggak terfokus dengan apa yang kulihat. Panca inderaku menjadi kacau. Tapi aku bisa mendengar suara detak jantungku dengan jelas. Hankyung menarik kabel itu lagi dan menatapku serius. " Aku bisa merasakannya. Alat itu bisa memicu denyut jantungku lebih kuat." Jawabku.

Hankyung mengangguk. " Tapi jantungnya tetap tak berdetak." Gumam namja itu frustasi.

" Aku harap dia segera sadar, ya.." Kulihat Ryeowook meraih tangan Hankyung dan menatap namja itu polos. " Aku memang nggak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku yakin kalian pasti bisa."

Hankyung tersenyum manis sambil mengusap kepala Ryeowook lembut. " Kamsha.."

" Ne."

Kurasakan Siwon menarik lenganku pelan. Kutatap namja itu yang kini menatapku serius. " Kyu bilang hanya dua hari.."

" Itu baru perkiraan awal. Lebih tepatnya satu setengha hari. Dia sedang mengusahakan agar alat itu selesai tepat waktu." Balasku.

" Kalau selesai dan dia bisa dikirim kembali?"

" Akan kuhapus ingatannya tentang semua ini." Kutatap Ryeowook yang masih menatap sosok Kim Heechul sedih. Tatapan matanya itu.. Membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah kurasakan.

Aku langsung menghampiri Ryeowook dan menarik tangannya. " Ayo kita pulang. Sampai nanti Siwon, Hankyung hyung."

Ryeowook hanya mengikuti langkahku yang cukup panjang. Ia sedikit berlari untuk menyamaiku.

" Ya, gomawo hyung." Balas Siwon pelan.

Kami berdua keluar dari lab penelitian Siwon. Kulepaskan tangan Ryeowook dan kembali menatap namja itu. Dia masih menatapku dengan mata polosnya yang membuat perasaanku aneh.

" Apa kau nggak takut?" Tanyaku memulai pembicaraan dan mulai berjalan menyusuri trotoar.

Ryeowook berlari kecil menghampiriku. " Takut apa, hyung?"

" Kau sedang dimasa depan, Kim Ryeowook. Aku adalah manusia yang berbeda dengan yang kau kenal. Dunia ini berbeda dan dengan mudah bisa mencelakaimu. Apa kau nggak merasa takut sama sekali?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. " Aku justru merasa beruntung."

" Waeyo?"

" Karena aku bisa melihat bagaimana masa depan. Di masaku juga sudah cukup canggih. Ada robot anjing, Teknologi udah maju. Tapi melihat masa depan dengan mata kepala sendiri begini lebih menakjubkan." Ryeowook menengadah keatas, menatap mobil yang melayang- layang santai di langit. " Sayangnya di masaku, bumi semakin kotor. Beda sekali dengan disini."

Aku mengangguk. Masa depan sangat bersih. " Itulah alasan kenapa nggak sembarang orang bisa ke masa lalu. Masa tempatmu tinggal dipenuhi udara kotor yang bisa mencelakai manusia di masaku ini. Disini tak ada namanya bahan bakar. Kami menggunakan air, tekanan angin, cahaya dan energy magnetik dari listrik. Sisa dari pembuangan bahan bakar akan mengotori dunia." Jelasku sambil menggandeng tangan Ryeowook menyebrangi jalan.

Kutatap namja itu, ia mengangguk paham.

" Kenapa hanya hyung yang bisa ke masa lalu?" Tanyanya lagi.

" Karena tubuhku sudah dimodifikasi. Tubuhku bisa menerima perubahan suhu, udara, cuaca dan tekanan secara cepat. Butuh kemampuan khusus untuk bisa melakukan hal itu. Ah, tapi kami semua punya kemampuan tersendiri, kok.."

" Contohnya?"

" Yah, seperti yang kau lihat. Kyu yang paling jenius diantara kami IQ-nya diatas 250. Dia itu ilmuwan." Aku menunjuk kearah langit, tepatnya kearah beberapa manusia yan terbang dengan sayap. " Kau lihat mereka yang terbang dengan sayap? Kyuhyun yang menciptakan alat itu."

" Hebat.." Gumam Ryeowook kagum.

Kutatap dia sejenak. Benar- benar kagum. Kualihkan pandanganku ke andrioid polisi yang melayang dilangit mengatur lintasan. " Kyu juga menciptakan beberapa jenis android yang cukup berguna. Namja itu juga bisa membaca pikiran orang lain." Tambahku.

Ryeowook menatapku dengan tatapan ingin tahu yang dalam. " Kalau yang lain?"

" Teuki hyung itu bisa memancarkan energy ion negative dari tubuhnya. Ion negative adalah energy yang bisa mengendalikan perasaan manusia. Senang, sedih, bingung, marah ataupun saat mereka jatuh cinta. Dengan energy itu Teukie hyung bisa mengendalikan perasaan orang lain kalau dibutuhkan. Dia dan Siwon juga bisa saling bertukar pikiran." Kutarik nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan penjelasanku.

Aku tahu anak ini mengerti. " Siwon itu peneliti. Sama seperti Kyuhyun tapi ia lebih focus ke manusia. Meneliti gen yang dominan untuk dijadikan alat baru atau semacamnya. Donghae, tubuhnya juga sudah dimodifikasi sepertiku. Kelima panca inderanya berfungsi lebih baik daripada manusia normal. Ia memiliki keunggulan panca indera hewan yang lebih dominan dalam tubuhnya."

Aku menatap Ryeowook yang diam. " Apa kau paham?"

" Sedikit.." Ia nyengir. Manis juga anak ini. Setelah menatapku, Ryeowook kembali menengadah menatap langit. " Hebat sekali masa depan. Aku berharap bisa tinggal lebih lama disini."

Kau akan bermasalah seandainya kau tahu..

" Hyung." Anak itu menatapku dengan mata polosnya. " Aku ingin terbang."

Kupeluk pingganya. Wajah Ryeowook tiba- tiba merona. Kurasakan jantungku berdegup kencang. Ada apa ini? Ah, lupakan saja. " Baiklah.." Gumamku singkat. Detik berikutnya, sepasang sayap mencuat dari balik punggungku.

Mata Ryeowook terbelalak kaget menatap sepasang sayapku. Aku hanya tersenyum menatapnya. Kukepakkan sayapku perlahan, tubuh kami mulai melayang. " Pegangan Ryeowook." Ucapku sambil melesat lurus kelangit.

Ryeowook memelukku erat sambil tertawa senang. " Woow.. Ini sangat hebat hyung!" Serunya takjub.

Yah, tak apakan kalau aku membuatnya senang. Kapan lagi dia bisa menikmati masa depan seperti ini.

" Kita pulang dengan terbang saja." Gumamku sambil memutar arah dan melesat menjauhi pusat kota Seoul yang sangat ramai dengan kendaraan terbang. Ryeowook nggak banyak bicara, ia terus berdecak kagum sambil memandangi pemandangan dibawahnya.

Kami semakin dekat ke rumah..

Sebelum menuju pintu masuk, kulihat dua orang namja berdiri didepan pekarangan rumah kami bersama dengan Teukie hyung. Dua namja itu.. Zhoumi dan Henry?

Teukie hyung melihat kearah kedatanganku dan wajahnya berubah tegang.

Perlahan aku turun tak jauh dari mereka. Zhoumi dan Henry menatapku serius. Sedangkan raut wajah Teukie hyung berubah panik dan kebingungan. Ada apa ini?

" Kim Yesung, kau bersalah karena membawa manusia masa lalu ketempat ini. Sekarang juga, kami akan membawa manusia itu dan dikembalikan." Ucap namja yang tinggi dengan tampang serius. Zhoumi.

Tiba- tiba Henry sudah muncul dihadapanku dan menarik tangan Ryeowook. " Kau akan dihukum, Kim Yesung.."

Sret! Setelah kalimat itu selesai. Henry menghilang membawa pergi Ryeowook. Begitupun dengan Zhoumi.

Kutatap Teukie hyung bingung. " Hyung..?"

" Akademi tahu kalau tanpa sengaja kau menarik Ryeowook masuk ke dunia kita." Jawab Teukie hyung lemas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Menyusup kedalam akademi sendiri?" Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya disofa dan menatapku frustasi. " Kemarin menyusup ke akademi X-Jyuniour, sekarang SyuppeoSM. Yang benar aja.. Kalian semua cari masalah besar, ya? Lagipula kesehatan Teukie hyung kan masih belum pulih! Ah, kok bisa ketahuan, sih?"

Teukie hyung hanya diam duduk dibalik meja kerjanya.

Aku menghela nafas berat. " Aku yang akan kesana." Ucapku dan langsung mendapat tatapan sinis dari keluargaku yang lain. " Kalian masih lelah, kan.. Biar aku yang mengambil Kim Ryeowook kembali."

" Hyung.." Siwon menepuk bahuku bimbang. " Ini SyuppeoSM, lho.. Kau mau mati hah?"

" Aku harus bertanggung jawab. Ini salahku. Pokoknya aku yang akan kesana. Selama aku nggak ada, aku minta kalian bersiap disini." Kualihkan pandanganku kearah Kyu. " Kyuhyun, segera selesaikan mesin waktuku secepat mungkin."

" Aku ikut!" Donghae berlari kearahku.

" Andwae!" Bantahku. " Aku. Hanya aku yang akan pergi kesana. Kalian semua tunggu disini." Kutatap Teukie hyung. Dia hanya menatapku datar tanpa ekspresi. " Hyung.. Beri izijn padaku untuk pergi."

Teukie hyung bangun dan melangkah kearahku perlahan. " Aku akan ikut denganmu."

" Ani!"

" Aku akan ikut!" Suara hyungku meninggi. Aku langsung diam. Ini pertama kalinya dia membentakku. " Aku dan Yesung yang akan kesana. Kalian semua tunggu disini. Yang penting, jangan sampai ada yang tahu masalah keberadaan Hankyung dan Heechul disini." Ia menatap Hankyung serius.

Namja itu mengangguk. " Aku akan berusaha agar keberadaanku dan Heechul tak terdeteksi mereka."

" Bagus." Teukie hyung menatapku lagi. " Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi sendiri."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Kira- kira apa hukumanku, ya.." Gumamku sambil berjalan menyusuri lorong akademi. Karena kami berdua sama- sama orang dari akademi SyuppeoSM, jadi kami nggak akan kena masalah masuk ketempat ini.

Teukie hyung menoleh menatapku. " Kau nggak akan dihukum. Aku akan bicara dengan Sooman-sshi. Kalau kau dihukum dan anggota kita kurang, pasti akan susah menghadapi X-Jyuniour. Jadi aku nggak akan membiarkanmu dihukum. Ini hanya kesalahan kecil."

Hyungku yang satu ini memang akan selalu membela dongsaeng- dongsaengnya.

" Lalu, Yesung.. Kenapa kau sebegitu inginnya mendapatkan Wookie? Apa ada sesuatu?"

Kutatap dia bingung. " Itu karena aku yang menyebabkannya kena masalah, jadi aku harus menyelamatkannya dan bertanggung jawab."

Teukie hyung menatapku serius. " Kau tahu, semoga saja Wookie masih bisa bertahan. Aku takut tubuhnya kacau tiba- tiba karena terlalu lama berada disini. Kita harus segera mengembalikannya ke dunia asalnya dengan cepat. Orang akademi nggak tahu dimana dia tinggal, kan.."

" Lalu hapus ingatannya.." Gumamku pelan.

Teukie hyung bergumam kecil. " Kau benar. Kita harus hapus ingatannya." Jawabnya sambil menggunakan kacamata penembus ruang yang biasa kami gunakan kalau menyusup. " Bagus, tebakanku benar. Dia ada ditempat Zhoumi dan Henry."

Kugenggam tanganku kuat- kuat. Saat kubuka, laser pemotong keluar dari telapak tanganku, mencuat perlahan dari balik kulitku. " Kau siap, hyung?" Tanyaku sambil menyentuh tembok tebal dihadapanku.

" Nae."

Kutekan tombol diujung laser itu. Cahaya hijau keluar dan langsung menembus tembok dengan mudah. Aku mengukir lubang besar di tembok itu. Setelah selesai, Teuki hyung menendang tembok itu dan tembok itu langsung ambles dengan mudah.

" Waa!" Kudengar suara Ryeowook di dalam sana. Aku langsung masuk. Ryeowook menatapku. Matanya sembab. Ia menangis? Apa ia ketakutan. " Hyung!" Namja itu berlari menghampiriku dan memelukku erat.

" Gwaenchana, Ryeowook?" Tanyaku cepat.

Ia mengangguk. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Ternyata tebakan Teukie hyung benar. Tubuhnya sudah nggak sanggup bertahan di masa ini. Kami harus membawanya kembali. " Ayo pergi dari sini!" Aku menarik tangan Ryeowook.

Langkah namja itu tersaruk.

" Tunggu Yesung!" Teukie hyung menarik tangan Ryeowook dan tubuh Ryeowook terjatuh lemas. Untung Teukie hyung menahannya. " Apa benar kau baik- baik saja?" Tanyanya serius.

Ryeowook menggeleng yakin. " Gwaenchana, Teukie hyung.." Suaranya lemah.

Teukie hyung menatapku serius. " Dia nggak bisa bertahan lebih lama." Tubuh Teukie hyung kini berubah menjadi hologram bersamaan dengan tubuh Ryeowook yang memudar. Aku langsung menghampri hyungku dan tubuhku ikut berubah menjadi hologram.

Sret! Detik berikutnya kami sudah keluar dari akademi SyuppeoSM. Namun, kami nggak bisa keluar dengan mudah. Zhoumi dan Henry sudah ada dihadapan kami sekarang.

" Kalian mau bawa kemana dia? Jangan buat masalah Kim Leeteuk." Ucap Zhoumi datar.

Teuki hyung mundur sekali. " Dia harus kami kembalikan secepatnya. Kalian tak bisa menunggunya."

" Kami akan mengembalikan dia besok pagi!" Bantah Henry.

" Tapi tubuhnya sudah melemah!" Suara Teukie hyung benar- benar marah. Aku langsung menahan tubuhnya yang bergetar. Kalau dia marah- marah, kekacauan besar bisa terjadi. Kalau emosinya sudah melebihi batas, Teukie hyung bisa drop lagi karena tenaganya akan keluar secara paksa dan menghancurkan apapun yang ada disekelilingnya.

Kutatap Ryeowook yang masih setengah sadar. " Kau masih bisa dengar aku, Kim Ryeowook?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. " Sangat jelas, hyung.."

" Jangan tertidur. Kau harus tetap bangun. Setelah ini kau akan pulang. Percayalah padaku."

" Nae. Aku percaya padamu.." Balasnya setengah berbisik.

Aku maju beberapa langkah. " Teukie hyung tolong jaga Ryeowook. Aku yang akan menghadapi Zhoumi dan Henry."

Zhoumi tersenyum merendahkan. Dan sedetik kemudian namja itu sudah muncul dihadapanku sambil mengarahkan senjatanya kekepalaku. Aku langsung menghindar secepat cahaya dan muncul dibelakang Henry. Kutarik tangan namja itu, namun gagal. Tiba- tiba tubuhnya berubah jadi hologram dan bergerak cepat kearah Teukie hyung.

" Hyung! Terbang!" Seruku cepat.

Teukie langsung mengeluarkan sayapnya sebelum Henry sempat menarik Ryeowook. Teukie hyung menendang tubuh Henry kuat dan membuat namja itu terpental cukup jauh. Zhoumi langsung menahannya.

Kukeluarkan sayapku dan terbang menyusup Teukie hyung yang sudah cukup jauh.

Zhoumi dan Henry menyusul kami dengan cepat. Aku menatap kebelakang dan kulihat Zhoumi memasang kacamata pembidik sambil mengarahkan senapan laser kearahku. Cahaya merah keluar dari senapan itu dan mengenai ujung sayap kanan Teukie hyung.

" Hyung!"

" Tak apa!" Teukie hyung masih terbang dengan sangat cepat namun sedikit oleng. Aku tak yakin apakah Ryeowook masih terjaga atau bagaimana. Kami harus cepat mengembalikannya.

Cahaya- cahaya merah terus mengarah kearah kami. Aku dan Teukie hyung terbang secara cepat sambil berkelit setiap cahaya laser itu nyaris mengenai kami. Wajah Teukie hyung semakin pucat. Kami harus cepat menghilang dari Zhoumi dan Henry.

" Hyungdeul!" Kudengar seruan Donghae dari atas. Aku dan Teukie hyung menengadah. Donghae dan Kyuhyun terbang cepat diatas kami.

" Kesini!" Seru Kyuhyun sambil melemparkan sesuatu lebih keatas. Lubang hitam terbuka di langit malam. Portal penembus waktu. Sudah selesai?

" Sepuluh detik, hyung!" Seru Donghae lagi.

" Yesung! Bawa dia! Aku tak bisa terbang cepat lagi.. Masalah disini biar kami yang tangani." Teukie hyung menyerahkan tubuh Ryeowook kepadaku. Namja itu sudah benar- benar memejamkan matanya.

Setelah menyerahkan Ryeowook tiba- tiba sayap Teukie hyung hancur.

" Hyung!" Seruku panik. Tubuh Teukie hyung melesat jatuh dengan cepat.

Selain itu Zhoumi dan Henry semakin dekat.

" Cepat masuk!" Seru Kyuhyun lagi. " Siwon hyung akan menangkap Teukie hyung! Jangan pikirkan kami!" Kyuhyun juga melemparkan kotak kecil kearahku.

Ah, aku harus percaya! Percaya pada keluargaku! Kutangkap kotak yang dilempar Kyuhyun. Dengan secepat mungkin aku melesat masuk kedalam lubang hitam itu. Kupeluk tubuh Ryeowook seerat mungikin. Kegelapan langsung menelan kami berdua.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Hyung.. Bangunlah.."

Perlahan kubuka mataku. Sosok mungil Ryeowook terlihat jelas sekarang. Kondisinya sudah pulih? Aku bangun dan memperhatikan sekelilingku. Kami sudah berada di masa lalu. Tempat dimana aku datang dulu.

" Kita sudah kembali ke masaku.." Ucap Ryeowook lagi.

Bagaimana keadaan Teukie hyung dan yang lainnya? Apa mereka selamat dari Zhoumi dan Henry? Kutatap Ryeowook yang menatapku cemas.

" Hyung..?"

Aku berdiri dan namja mungil itu ikut berdiri. Kutatap sosok Ryeowook yang masih mengenakan pakaian dari masaku. " Kau harus ganti baju dan segera pulang. Aku akan memancarkan radiasi pikiran ke orang- orang yang mengenalmu agar melupakan kepergianmu beberapa hari ini."

" Lalu hyung?"

" Aku akan pulang.." Kuambil kotak yang tadi dilempar Kyuhyun. Aku tahu itu adalah portal waktu cadangan yang bisa digunakan dikondisi terdesak. " Lalu.." Kutatap Ryeowook lagi. " Aku akan menghapus ingatanmu tentang masaku.."

Tatapan mata namja itu berubah shock. " Semua?"

Aku mengangguk. " Tanpa terkecuali."

" Itu artinya aku akan melupakan hyung dan yang lainnya, kan?"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

" Aniyo! Jangan.. Jebal, hyung.. Aku akan menjaga rahasia. Tapi kumohon jangan hapus ingatanku.." Mata namja itu berkaca- kaca. Dan perlahan air matanya menetes. Kenapa dia menangis?

" Itu peraturan.." Hatiku tercekat melihat ia menangis. Kenapa ini?

Ryeowook merengkuh lenganku sambil gemetar. " Setidaknya.. Biarkan aku mengingat satu hal, hyung.."

" Apa?"

" Biarkan aku mengingat Yesung hyung. Setidaknya aku tak ingin melupakanmu. Kumohon izinkan aku tetap mengingatmu, hyung.." Ucapnya sambil terisak pelan.

Kulepaskan tangan Ryeowook dari lenganku. " Mian, Wookie.." Balasku sambil meletakkan kotak pembuka portal waktu di tembok. Dan menekan beberapa tombol yang ada.

Zret! Portal waktu kemabli terbuka.

Aku berdiri menatap Ryeowook lagi. Kuusap kepalanya. " Kau siap?" Tanyaku pelan. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal perasaanku. Rasanya sakit harus menghapus ingatan namja ini tentang kami. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya denganku?

" Hyung.." Ia menarik tanganku. " Jebal.. Sedikit saja.. Biarkan aku mengingatmu.. Aku.. Aku tak ingin melupakanmu.." Suaranya gemetar dan parau.

Ah, hatiku benar- benar kacau. Dengan cepat kuraih wajah namja itu dan mencium bibirnya sekilas. Ryeowook diam menatapku tak percaya. Wajahnya kembali memerah.

Aku tak sanggup menghapus ingatannya. Mianhae, Teukie hyung..

" Hyung..? Kau menciumku?"

Aku tersenyum menatap namja manis itu. " Tunggu aku, Wookie.. Aku akan menjemputmu lagi nanti." Kuraih telapak tangannya dan meletakkan anting kecil ditelapak tangannya.

" Apa ini?"

" Alat pendeteksi keberadaan. Ini adalah jaminan yang kutitipkan padamu. Aku akan datang untuk mengambilnya lagi. Tapi sekarang aku harus pulang."

Ryeowook menatapku senang lalu mengangguk. " Baik. Akan kujaga baik- baik dan aku akan menunggumu, hyung.. Aku percaya padamu."

Kutatap namja itu sebentar. " Sampai jumpa.." Aku langsung berlari masuk kedalam portal penembus waktu. Lagi- lagi kegelapan menelanku.

Aku sekarang bisa sedikti memahami perasaan apa yang kini ada dalam hatiku. Akan kujemput dia nanti. Aku pasti akan menepati janjiku padanya. Tunggu aku, Ryeowook.

.

Second Story Ending.

* * *

.

Story kedua selesai juga.. makasih buat para readers yg review di story pertama..

**Buat Mentari Lacamara-sshi, Rui-chan, Minnie Soengmin-sshi, Pootree-unnie, YuyaLoveSungmin-sshi, WhiteCat Shii, Maki Kisaragi-san, Kyuminbee-sshi, Illumi-imouto chan, Lanlopumin-sshi, ****SpphrBluELF-sshi,****Sulli Otter-sshi, Firah-sshi, Seoryun-saeng, via-saeng, Pipit-SungminiELFishy-sshi, melchaaa-sshi, Kanna Ayasaki-san, ELFishyShfly-saeng..**

**Dan pastinya para silent readers yang udah baca.. hhehe  
(maaf kalo misalkan ada yg salah dan kurang dan lupa disebut namanya..)**

Aku mau minta maaf, tadinya mau nulis dengan bahasa yg mudah dimengerti, tapi susah banget rasanya.. Kalo ada bagian yg ngg dimengerti readers, lewatin aja, ngg usah dipikirn.. hhehe

*author gila*

Tambahan jawaban review readers skalian.. Cerita ini resmi dibuat YAOI semua, semua couple akan menyusul belakangan, tunggu aja story berikutnya, yaa..

Siiip, REVIEW itu sangat diwajibkan.. Pokoknya klo udah terlanjur baca, yah musti kasih review.. Review macam apapun akan aq terima! hhehe


End file.
